ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10,000 Returns
Ben 10,000 Returns is the 30th episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and its the tenth episode of the second season. Plot In the future, Eon is attacking Ben 10,000's headquarters, where he criticizes Eon's decision to attack him. He is then attacked by Eon's foot-soldiers, but Ben 10,000 fights Eon and his soldiers with a combination of Ultimate Humongousaur, Articguana, and Heatblast. As Eon was about to kill Ben 10,000. Ben 10,000 becomes Clockwork and kills Eon and his soldiers. Suddenly, Paradox appears and tells Ben 10,000 that the fight with Eon is not over. Back in the present, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are investigating a disturbance. They find the Hands of Armageddon, and when Ben touches it, it releases some of Eon's soldiers. Ben transforms into Spidermonkey to fi''' ght, but after defeating them, they disappear. In the future, Paradox tells Ben 10,000 that Eon is not dead and he is working on killing alternate versions of Ben. Realizing he is targeting his past self, Paradox and Ben 10,000 go to the past to meet the gang, after Gwen uses a spell to use the Hands of Armageddon to see through time. Ben is surprised to meet his future self. Ben 10,000 reveals he is a different future duplicate then from the one Ben met when he was 10, and Paradox reveals many other worlds. After Ben as Four Arms and Ben 10,000 strap the Hands of Armageddon, it is activated and releases more soldiers. Ben fights with Goop and Ben 10,000 fights with Articguana, Spidermonkey, and Ultimate Humongousaur. When the ship was going down, Ben 10,000 becomes Jetray and is able to land the ship safely. Paradox appears again and tells them that the Hands of Armageddon must be destroyed. Ben becomes Way Big and Ben 10,000 becomes Clockwork while Gwen protects her, Kevin, and Paradox from the blasts. However, both of their Ultimatrix symbols glow purple and a portal is opened for Eon to emerge. When Ben tries to stop him, Eon fires a blast turning Ben into a disintegrating statue. However, he just destroyed Way Big, forever eliminating him from the Ultimatrix. Ben is still safe, and transforms from Swampfire to Ultimate Swampfire to fight while Ben 10k uses XLR8. Eon destroys Swampfire, and as he was about to destroy Ben, Ben 10,000 protects him with Diamondhead. He then gets him away from Eon using XLR8 again, and Gwen uses another spell to stop time around them abilities]]. They take off the helmets of Eon's soldiers, but finds them all to have Ben's face. Eon reveals that instead of destroying the Bens he defeats, he absorbs their individual powers and turns them into his slaves. Eon takes off his own helmet to reveal he has Ben 10,000's face, and that he is the Eon from their watches, not the one from the Hands of Armageddon. Soon enough, Eon is destroyed when Ben destroys the Hands of Armageddon. All of the timelines Eon altered are restored properly, and Ben 10,000 helps Ben get Way Big and both Swampfires back along with unlocking all his old transformations and a few new aliens for Ben, just to annoy Azmuth. Before leaving, Paradox gives a warning about Old George and the Lucubra. '''Major Events *Eon returns and is revealed that he is an alternate time-line version of Ben. It is also revealed that Eon's soldiers are other versions of Ben too. *Ben and company learn of the cross-timeline stream. *Ben 10,000 Unlocks every alien Ben has ever become. *Ben 10,000 says that he gets to become president of Earth for a short time and that Vilgax is still alive and will make his 3rd invasion. *Ben 10,000 helped his younger self to restore Way Big and Swampfire and also regain access to every alien he has ever become. In addition, Ben 10,000 also gave his younger self new, unseen transformations. *Paradox warns Ben and his team to beware of Old George and The Creature From Beyond. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson (Brief 10 years old appearance, Main 16 years old and 36 years old) *Gwen (16 years old and Brief 10 year old appearance) *Kevin Levin *Ben 10,000 *Professor Paradox *Max Tennyson (Brief past self at 60 years old) 'Villains' *Eon *Eon's Servants Aliens Used 'Used by Ben' * Spidermonkey * Four Arms * Goop (selected alien was Rath) * Jetray * Way Big (Destroyed by Eon, but re-unlocked by Ben 10,000) * Swampfire (Destroyed by Eon, but re-unlocked by Ben 10,000) * Ultimate Swampfire (Destroyed by Eon, but re-unlocked by Ben 10,000) Used by Ben 10,000 *Ultimate Humungousaur (x2) *Spidermonkey (x2) *Articguana X2 (First re-appearance) *Heatblast (second time unseen transformation) *Clockwork (x2) (First appearance) *Jetray *Diamondhead (x2) *XLR8 (x2) (First re-appearance) Spells used *Astendo Specialis (used by Gwen) *Contego (used by Ben 10,000) *Statuea (used by Gwen) 'Quotes' 'Errors' *In the museum, Kevin keeps shifting between human and metal form. *When Ben 10,000 is battling Eon's Servants with XLR8 powers, he doesn't have the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. *When Ben shakes his hand with Ben 10,000, it is shown to be the right hand. But later it is the left hand. *When the past team were revealed, young Gwen didn't have a cat on her t-shirt. She also had visible lips and hair more like she currently has. This could be because the past shown was from a slightly alternate timeline, possibly the Ben 10: Race Against Time timeline. *Ben said that he wanted Rath, but the Ultimatrix had the Goop hologram displayed. *Ben calls the Hands of Armageddon "Hand of Armageddon". *Way Big looked smaller in this episode. *16 year old Ben had brown eyes instead of green in most of the episode. 'Trivia' *This episode doesn't even mention anything about Julie and Kevin's future. *This is the first time Ultimate Ben appeared, used by Ben 10,000 however. *This is the second time Way Big uses his cosmic ray attack, the first was in Absolute Power Part 1 *This episode is based on the live-action movie: Ben 10: Race Against Time. *This is the second episode in which a live-action villain appears, the first being'' Revenge of the Swarm. *The title of this episode is a parody of the [[Ben 10 Returns: Part 1|first episode of ''Alien Force]]. *This is Ben 10,000's first debut since the original series but in a different form. *This is the first time Paradox visited Ben 10,000 onscreen. *It was said to be that Ben, Gwen and Kevin don't hang out much as they used to, as they each have their own driver's licenses. *It is shown that Ben 10,000 still says their names and he gets their abilities and can still turn into them, because he already figured out the Master Control. *A new alien, Clockwork, appears. *This is Eon's first reappearance and first cartoon appearance since the live action movie Ben 10: Race Against Time. *Ben 10,000 seems to be as immature and overconfident as his present self because he calls himself "even more awesome." *Paradox mentioned three alternate realities, each with their own Ben Tennyson: *#A world where Gwen found the Omnitrix (Gwen 10) *#A world where Albedo is trapped motionless in Alien X for a year (Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks, Nintendo DS version). *#A world where Ben didn't have to destroy the Omnitrix to defeat Vilgax. *The cross worlds that existed cannot and must not leak into another as mentioned by Paradox. *The Cross worlds existed and continued into'' Ad infinitum'' meaning to infinity in latin so they are infinite amount of parallel worlds. *Way Big was defeated easily for the first time ever. *This is techincally the first season 2 episode with a mistransformation but it doesn't count as Rath was the alien Ben wanted but he had the Goop hologram. *At the end of the episode, Paradox warned Ben "Beware Old George, Beware The Creature from Beyond." He's referring to Lucubra and Old George both whom apperead in The Creature From Beyond. *Despite this episodes title, the Ben 10,000 shown is apparently not the same Ben 10,000 as the one seen in the original series. *With young Gwen's appearance in this episode, the original series forms of all four main characters (Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Max) have been shown in Ultimate Alien. *It is shown that the future is not set in stone and it can be changed, considering that Ben meets the current version of Ben 10,000 and that Paradox said to let the children discover their own futures. He also mention in the episode Paradox ''that time is like a river it flows and bends. *It appears either Ben or Gwen told Kevin of their trip into the future, as he "recognizes" Ben 10,000. *This episode shows the last confrontation between Eon and Paradox, considering they were old enemies and Paradox had thwarted Eon's plans of getting to Ben multiple times. *This is the first time we see the past, present, and future versions of Ben in one episode. *Ben and Gwen have no memories of defeating Eon as the battle was taken on an alternate timeline as explained by Professor Paradox. *This is the first time Ben 10,000 appears and Spitter and Buzzshock are not used. *This is the first time since ''The Forge of Creation that Professor Paradox made a "breaking the fourth wall" statement, where he mentioned about "spoilers." Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Two Episodes